


A Guide On How To Hide In Hogwarts (and maybe even find a boyfriend if lucky)

by valentinypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animagus, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Taeyong, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Slytherin Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinypeach/pseuds/valentinypeach
Summary: About the things top of the class Slytherin Jaehyun would do, so he doesn't have to leave Hogwarts when he gets suspended for a month and about everything that can go wrong.And maybe even about a very cute Hufflepuff.But which Slytherin would admit that?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	A Guide On How To Hide In Hogwarts (and maybe even find a boyfriend if lucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever attempt to write something chaptered on here.
> 
> There are just not enough Jaeyong Hogwarts fics for my own taste...
> 
> I’m not sure how often I can update this, so please be patient with me.  
> Also I will add more tags as we go along I think.

It was a cold, rainy night at the end of October. The wind was howling in the empty corridors of the castle and the students in the towers were shaken a little by the strong winds.

The clock was going towards midnight as there were two figures scurrying from shadow to shadow over the Clock Tower Courtyard. When they reached the Covered Bridge they started running as fast as they could and turned right as they reached the Stone Circle. Their feet carried them through the dark, over the wet grass. When they reached the first steps up to the Owlery, they went past them, following the stone walls, until they had nearly rounded the place half. Only there they stopped their hurried route.

Jaehyun was the first one to pull his hood down and regretted it a second later, when the wind beat the rain into his face and his light brown hair got so wet it looked dark brown, almost black. Cursing he put his cloak’s hood back up and turned around to the smaller figure.  
Donghyuck slowly opened his cape and dropped the whole thing to the floor, he knew he would get completely soaked anyways.  
"Ready?", Jaehyun asked over the rain. Donghyuck’s also brown hair was already sticking to his forehead. The younger one rolled his eyes: "I swear to fucking god, you are lucky I still owe you a favour from last year with the assignment in Charms."  
Jaehyun looked up the side of the tower, the tip was swallowed by the dark of the night and the rain. "Yah yah, just hurry, before the letter leaves", he mumbled. Hyuck rolled his eyes a second time and then he pushed himself off the floor, jumped into the air, as high as his human legs allowed him and in the next second there was a majestic golden eagle hovering in front of Jaehyun. His enormous wings flapped around to keep him on the spot. 

At that moment Jaehyun heard voices talking from the other side of the tower and he glanced at the giant bird that answered with a screech and then soared up steep, vanishing in the dark. Jaehyun waited.  
15 minutes passed by until he heard the voices coming down from the Owlery again, but he couldn’t make out about what exactly they were talking.  
The moment the voices faded in the night he heard screeching from above him. He couldn’t see anything, only heard two birds flapping their wings and two minutes later the eagle was back, circling the place where Jaehyun was standing.  
When he was close enough to the floor for a save landing, he transformed from his Animagus form back to his human form and Donghyuck hit the floor next to him.

He was drenched as expected and in his shaking hand he held a piece of light beige paper, a letter. He shoved it against Jaehyun’s chest with a low grunt: "I don’t want to get myself involved with this from now on, understand?"  
Jaehyun sighed in relief: "Oh my god, you are my favourite brother!"

"I’m your only brother."

"Yeah, and my fav", Jaehyun grinned and ruffled through the younger one’s brown hair. "You know mom and dad would’ve ended me, if this letter had gotten to them", he watched Donghyuck pick up his cloak again, the green Slytherin emblem stained with some mud. "How about you and your stupid friends never use the Room of Requirements again to study there and brew a load of Felix Felicis while you are at it and never steal from Slughorns supplies again. Y’all could’ve fucked up so bad while brewing that shit!", Hyuck scoffed.

"You have to take it once, to feel it", Jaehyun grinned.  
"But not for TESTS and stuff. You are mad dumb for real. You are lucky they only suspended you for a month and not longer", his brother frowned.  
"True", Jaehyun stuffed the letter into his pocket "Let’s get back to the common room, I’m so tired."

The two of them went on their way back to the Covered Bridge. Hyuck sneezed about three times and he started complaining to his older brother how he already felt sick to his bones. As soon as they entered the castle again, they stopped talking and ran as fast and as quiet as they could through the corridors.  
They reached their common room without any incidents and Hyuck sighed relieved when he slumped down on one of the couches in front of one of the big fires.

Jaehyun turned his way to his room, where he found his friends Yuta and Ten emptying their drawers and cupboards and filling their suitcases with their belongings. He sighed and took off his wet clothes.  
"Did you get it?" Ten asked the second he saw him.  
He had his black hair tied together in a small bun and already wore his pyjamas.  
Jaehyun held up the wet envelope and grinned: "Of course."

“Are you sure you wanna pull this off?", Yuta was still skeptical about his idea.  
Yuta’s long blonde hair was a mess from running around the room and packing up. He had a scarf in their house colours wrapped around his neck, since he got cold quite easily and the fire in the small fireplace in their sleeping room was barely warming up the room.

Jaehyun shot a spell at it with his wand, that made the fire dart up, hopefully soon heating up the space so they didn't have to freeze.  
"Yeah, I finally convinced Johnny to take my stuff and hide it in his room. I will be fine", Jae reached for one of his sweaters and stuffed it into his backpack.  
A backpack he had already modified before but now was very handy at it was bewitched with the Undetectable Extension charm to be bigger on the inside.  
This way he was able to store all of his stuff in there and could easily hide it in Johnny’s room in the Gryffindor tower or take everything with him, while he would try his best to stay hidden from the teachers and other students.

It hadn’t even been one month since they had returned to Hogwarts from the summer holidays. Jaehyun and his friends had been ready to tackle their sixth and almost last year at school, but maybe they had been a bit too eager. Tomorrow Ten, Yuta, some other Slytherins and some Ravenclaws - meaning their whole study group - would be send home.  
They had been caught in the Room of Requirements, where they had build themselves a little spot so they could study in peace and also a lab where they had started brewing Felix Felicis, the potion had a surprisingly uplifting effect and they had shamelessly used it every time they felt tired or down. 

Professor McGonagall had called it an "abuse of their potential and a consumption that resembles those of muggle drugs". She had been fuming and had decided to send them home without a second thought. So that "maybe you young fools, will get your heads free from shenanigans" and she was convinced it would be a good idea to part their group from each other, as they were too troublesome as a whole.  
For a whole month they should stay apart and return home to come down to earth.

Jaehyun had already seen his life flashing before his eyes.  
First off all, he hadn’t worked hard all those years to be top of the class, to now be send home for a whole month, missing classes and not being able to participate in their sixth year.  
Of course the school would keep them updated with the class materials, but it wouldn’t be the same and Jaehyun knew he wouldn’t get as good grades as usual.  
Also his parents, proud purebloods, who hardly forgave misconduct, would’ve skinned him alive for this, which was the reason he and his brother had stolen the letter from the owl earlier.

This way they would never find out what happened and that Jaehyun was supposed to return home.  
So his parents still thought he was at school and his teachers would think he went home.  
In conclusion: nobody would have an idea where Jaehyun really was.

That night they didn’t sleep much. Instead they talked, made plans on how to cover for Jaehyun and how Jae could send them the notes from their classes.  
Johnny and their other Gryffindor friends would help with that, as it was one easy thing for Jaehyun to attend the actual classes, but a whole different story to actually take notes.

And yes, it was a surprise to some, but the Slytherin boys were very close with their Gryffindor classmates.  
Johnny was a friendly giant, he and Jaehyun firstly became friends in their second year in Herbology, when Johnny saved the Slytherin from being stung by a Venomous Tentacula.  
Since then they had been close and also Johnny’s friends group, consisting of Lucas, Mark and Sicheng, quickly found a good friend in Jaehyun.

Jae’s Slytherin friends on the other hand were a bit more complicated in the beginning.  
There was the deep rooted feud between Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s of course, but also, Yuta and Ten both took Quidditch a bit too serious and with Johnny being in the Gryffindor team they needed some time to warm up.  
Nowadays even after all those years they stopped talking about their teams tactics as soon as the Gryffindors walked closer.  
The confused looks their group got by other students and teachers also didn’t help much.  
It was kind of a big deal that three Slytherins and four Gryffindors were THAT close.  
It took Yuta and Ten some time, especially with their infantile view of the world as second years, but now they loved the Gryffindors like family.

Johnny, Mark, Lucas and Sicheng never joined the Slytherins study group though, they had been too occupied with other things and now it was luck, otherwise they would’ve been in trouble too and Jaehyun would’ve had nowhere to go.

And while he watched Ten punch Yuta, because the other had jinxed the tip of his nose blue, Jaehyun was even more glad he had his Gryffindor friends, so he wouldn’t be completely lonely. One whole month without these two in front of him, would be hard enough.

He nearly said something sappy like: I will miss you, guys.  
But then Yuta repelled a spell from Ten’s wand and it hit Jaehyun right on the lips, tinting them in a deep blue and he forgot his melancholic thoughts and the next second they were shooting small spells at each other, laughing and complaining out loud.  
Their fight quickly escalated and soon not only the boys, but also the room was covered in splatters of colour.

The next morning Jaehyun’s lips were still a bit blue, same as Yuta’s ear and Ten’s nose, when they heaved their suitcases out of their room.  
It was a Wednesday, everyone had classes already and the common room was empty. The couches in front of the big fires were abandoned and even the wildly popular table by the biggest window was empty.  
Behind the glass of the window was the dark water off the lake swirling around, from time to time a small fish swam by.  
The boys looked around. This was their home and they wouldn't see it for the next month. Not even Jaehyun would step foot in here, just to be safe not to get caught. 

Ten sighed: "Didn't expect to be this sad to actually go."  
"Next time we just have to be more careful", Yuta giggled.  
Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, next time, as if they could continue brewing Felix Felicis. But good that Yuta still had his dreams.

They met their other three Slytherin friends from the study group at the entrance to their common room and then all struggled up the stairs to the Headmistress’s office with their heavy luggage.  
Only Jaehyun had an empty suitcase, since all of his belongings were hidden in his backpack. Though he knew it would be suspicious, if he would turn up without a suitcase to allegedly go home.

Professor McGonagall was already awaiting them, arms crossed and her lips pressed together into a thin line. She was still angry at her students for their irresponsible behaviour.

"Good morning students , I will see you in a few weeks", she walked them over to her fireplace and grabbed a glass jar from the mantel piece.  
She eyed the six Slytherins: "I expect you to not let things slide with your school work. I sent the Ravenclaws home already. Who of you wants to go first?"  
The boys looked at each other until Yuta stepped forward: "Well, lads. Was a good one. Don't forget to send me owls."  
He grinned at his friends, winked at Jaehyun to silently wish him good luck, reached into the jar and threw the powder in the fire.  
The flames roared up higher and turned emerald green.  
Yuta walked into the fireplace, said his home’s address out loud and the next second he got swallowed by the green flames.

Professor McGonagall had lifted the schools protective enchantments just enough for them to be able to leave Hogwarts with the Floo powder.

Jaehyun felt a nudge from behind. Ten nodded at him, signaling him to go next.  
Jae gulped, suddenly he felt a bit shaky and nervous.  
This would work out. It would work. It had to.

The Floo Powder felt weirdly soft in his hands and before it could run through his fingers he threw it into the fire that immediately turned green again.  
He felt his heart beating in his throat as he stepped into the flames.  
Jaehyun didn't feel them, he felt no heat.  
He had used Floo Powder a few times before, each time he thought how funny it was to just stand in the flames without getting burned.  
His and Ten’s eyes locked and his friend knew what he had to do.  
Distract.

He turned to their headmistress: "Professor McGonagall, I think I forgot something in my room. Can I quickly go back?"  
And while the woman turned her attention to the black haired boy and started arguing with him, Jaehyun grabbed the handle of his very light suitcase tighter and whispered "Gryffindor common room" before McGonagall could hear it. 

Jaehyun had his eyes closed while he got spun and tossed around. The very short journey was stomach-turning and when he landed again, he stumbled forward, coughing from the smoky air in the Floo Network.  
He landed headfirst in the soft pillows of a couch.  
When he raised his head he saw red, red covers.

He looked up from behind the couch and saw the familiar common room of his friends. He sighed in relief. It had worked.  
Jae stood up, his brown hair was a tousled mess and his green pullover was covered in ash and dust.  
He looked around, luckily the Gryffindor common room was deserted too, otherwise he would've had some explaining to do.  
It wasn't usually , that a Slytherin tumbled out of the Gryffindor’s fireplace.

Jaehyun made his way up the stairs, pulling his suitcase behind him until he reached the all-too familiar door to the room of Johnnys, Marks, Lucas and Sichengs room.  
Once he entered the room he was welcomed by the usual mess Mark and Lucas always left behind.  
Johnny’s bed was tightly made and he quickly shoved his empty suitcase under his friend’s bed. Johnny had his stored there as well, but it was still enough space for Jaehyun’s, just as planned.  
Then he dropped his backpack next to his friend’s bed, left the room and ran down the stairs again. 

He had already missed the whole first class of Herbology, he couldn't miss the second one too.  
In the middle of the common room he halted, breathing in and out a few times, trying to calm his breath from the rush he was in.  
And then, when he was ready, the world around Jaehyun started to shrink on command.  
He flopped forward on his hands, his arms and legs grew shorter, his nose pushed out into a snout, his teeth grew more sharp, his ears more pointy and his backbone extended into a tail, while his clothes got replaced by a thick, long coat of light brown fur, the same colour Jaehyun’s hair was, mixed with some white and a moment later a Norwegian Forest Cat sat on the floor of the room.  
Jaehyun felt like rolling his eyes, he had always disliked his Animagus form, a weak small cat.  
Boring.  
But in this situation it was an advantage for once.  
No one would question a cat walking around the school, no one - except from his friends and his brother - knew about his secret of being an Animagus.  
And like this he would be able to hide from the teachers for a whole month while he could still move freely and even participate in his classes.

His paws made no sound as he left the common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open for him without a problem and he jumped down the Grand Staircase.  
His fluffy tail stood up straight as soon as he entered the Greenhouse. He heard his Professor’s voice from far already.

Professor Longbottom was deeply invested in a lecture about Fluxweed, slowly and unnoticed Jaehyun made his way over to where he knew his friends were sitting.  
He stroked around other students legs and the tables and finally nudged Johnny’s leg.  
Johnny grinned at the cat by his feet and welcomed him with a few strokes over the head.  
Sicheng, who sat next to John, glanced down and a smile broke out on his face. The next second he picked Jaehyun up and placed him on his lap.  
Jaehyun purred in approval, like this he could listen to the class even better.

It wasn't like Jaehyun was a giant geek. He just simply refused to drop his top grades, especially after he passed his O.W.L.s with flying colours last year. And he couldn't miss anything for the N.E.W.T.s.  
Also it was fun, an adventure to secretly hide in the castle and it was a great opportunity for him, to go and visit places, he had never seen before.  
For example the other common rooms.  
Especially the Hufflepuff one intrigued him.

Sicheng started stroking his back and Jaehyun had to fight the urge to fall asleep on the Gryffindor’s lap.  
Purring he rested his small cat chin on the table and continued listening to his Professor.  
The first and probably most difficult part of his plan had worked out smoothly, from now on this should be easy.

"I can't believe it actually worked out", Sicheng leaned back so the warm sun could shine on his face.  
They were sitting on the grass of the Entrance Courtyard, they had just returned from lunch at the Great Hall and wanted to enjoy the last few streaks of warm sunlight for this year.  
"How did McGonagall not realize anything?", Mark looked at Jaehyun as if he expected an answer from the cat.  
Jaehyun was rolled together on Johnny’s lap, now he gave Mark an annoyed glance.  
"Hey Jaehyun, come here. I want cuddles too!", Lucas whined and stretched his arms out for the fluffy cat.  
But Jae was way too comfortable in his current position to move. He only lazy flinched his ears as an answer.  
After that he closed his eyes and snuggled his head against Johnny’s leg. At first it had been a bit weird, being with his friends in his Animagus Form.  
Before he never had a reason to be in his cat form with them anyways, but now after all those years, they had all grown comfortable with it.

"Maybe we should call him a different name for the next month" Sicheng though out loud "Calling him by his real name is a little bit sus."  
"What about Max?"  
"Urg, lame."  
"Oliver"  
"No"  
"Let’s just call him Cat."  
Mark’s suggestion made everyone chuckle.

A pair of voices interrupted them, Jaehyun still had his eyes closed and was dozing off so he didn't pay much attention.  
He heard a male voice greeting the group: "Hi guys…hi Lucas. What are you doing out here?"  
They started chatting and Jaehyun was almost asleep when a second male voice, much closer asked: "Who’s cat is that, Johnny?"  
The mention of the word cat made Jae listen up again.  
He felt Johnny shifting a bit uncomfortably under him: "Uh, no one’s. At least not one of our cats. He was just roaming around."  
"Aww I see. Can I pick him up?", the voice asked again and suddenly Jaehyun in his sleepy mind knew who's voice that was and his legs tingled, he wanted to run away.  
"S-sure", Johnny stuttered.

All of a sudden there were two hands around his stomach and Jaehyun got lifted in the air in his cat form.  
His eyes were wide open with panic and his ears stood up straight, but he fought the urge to use his claws. Anything but that, he couldn't hurt the person that now held him close to his face.

"Hey you", there was a Huffelpuff scarf wrapped around his neck and his big, sparkly eyes looked at Jaehyun with adoration.  
"Look at you, you are so pretty", the boy said to him.  
If Jaehyun had been able too, he would've turned red immediately.

"Who's cat is that, Taeyong?", the other Hufflepuff, Jungwoo, that was still chatting with the rest of the group asked.  
"Oh, we don't know. But look: isn't he so, so cute. And so soft", Taeyong cooed, while he held Jaehyun against his chest.

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow: "How do you know it's a male?"  
"Johnny said that", Taeyong shrugged it off and continued to sway the cat in his arms back and forth.  
"Oh I want to keep you, you are so adorable", the Hufflepuff whispered to him.  
Jaehyun was petrified.  
He turned his head to look up into the gorgeous face that was almost unbearably close to him.

What kind of crucial joke was this from the universe, that the ONE time he was actually close to Taeyong, he couldn't talk to him, because he was a literal cat.

**Author's Note:**

> There goes the first chapter, I hope you liked it ^^  
> Thank you for reading and hopefully see you soon!


End file.
